


What I Realised

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Day 5 realisations, Geralt is an idiot, Geraskier Week, M/M, Sadness, Slight break up, jaskier is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: The five things Jaskier realised about Geralt and the one thing Geralt realised about Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	What I Realised

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with day 5! I am not too happy with the way this came out. I haven't ever written a 5 plus 1 fic so hopefully yall like it.

The first time Jaskier realised something about Geralt was their first meeting. There was this strong, handsome man sitting all alone. When Jaskier had sat across from him; Jaskier had realised this man could change the course of his life for better or worse.

So, Jaskier decided to follow the man no matter where he went. It wasn’t love or anything of the like. No, but it was commitment and need. So, Jaskier realised that day that Geralt would change his life and he was simply okay with this.

~ ~ ~

The second time Jaskier realised something about Geralt was when Geralt had protected him against a monster. It had been a blood hungry ghoul and Jaskier had cowered as Geralt came to his aid. Jaskier had stared into those cold, unfeeling black eyes as he had sliced the ghoul in half and killed him. Jaskier had felt his heartbeat and sutter just for a second. 

Anyone else would be terrified of this creature in front of him. Not Jaskier; oh no. Jaskier only felt devotion and love for the cold man. He didn’t care what people said or what people wanted. Geralt wasn’t some unfeeling beast that everyone made him out to be. Geralt could be kind and compassionate when the mood struck.

He did everything he could to protect people and especially Jaskier. This was the day Jaskier realised he had no fear of Geralt even in his most feral form. Jaskier hoped that maybe Geralt realised there was no fear in him either. That would make this whole adventure worth it.

~ ~ ~

The third time Jaskier realised something was when they were at an inn. The road had been so rough and Jaskier ached all over. Normally, Geralt would call first dibs on the bath but he had allowed Jaskier to go. Even though Jaskier made the water smell of roses and chamomile and it made Geralt complain if a headache from the scents. Jaskier realised that Geralt really could be gentle. 

That night while Jaskier bathed, Geralt had slowly washed his back with ever so gentle hands. Who knew sword calloused fingers meant to kill could be so gentle? The way those callouses graced over his back. Jaskier knew this man had it in him to easily kill him if that is what he so desired. Yet, here he was washing him as if he was a babe.

Jaskier relaxed against the touch and smiled faintly as Geralt handed back the towel so Jaskier could wash his front end. When he was done, Geralt had stripped and climbed into the bath without a word over the scents and went to washing himself.

Jaskier helped and Geralt allowed him to untangle the knots and mats of his thick silver hair. Jaskier could be gentle right back to Geralt. 

Jaskier realised that Geralt actually enjoyed the gentleness…

~ ~~  
The fourth thing Jaskier realised about Geralt was his need to provide. When they were in an inn, Geralt gave Jaskier his pick of the beds or side of bed if there was only one. When they were in the woods, Geralt gave Jaskier the extra furs so he did not grow chilly at night.

When Geralt hunted, he would make sure Jaskier would eat the largest portion before Geralt would even take a bite of anything he had caught. When he fished? Well, Jaskier got the bigger fish. 

This need for providing really swelled Jaskier’s heart and made him ache for more. That ache was deep rooted and Jaskier yearned to get what little he could from Geralt. Maybe the man was hard and cold, but deep down he actually cared.

When Jaskier was hurt by the djinn? Geralt gave it everything to make sure Jaskier did not die by his own stupidity. He had even bargained with a damned witch to save him.

Jaskier realised Geralt actually really cared and it hit home.

~ ~ ~

The fifth thing Jaskier realised about Geralt was… Jaskier loved him. He loved that feral, cold, and unfeeling man. That man that went to every depth in his mind to protect, provide, and care for Jaskier.

The man who refused to let anyone hurt or talk bad to the bard when he sang. The man who when someone threw food at him; he was the first to stand up and intimidate the person into giving Jaskier what coin said person had on his person. 

Though, the true realisation of love was when Geralt had yelled at him. When he had felt his heart break as Geralt told him ‘if life gave me one blessing it would be to take you off my hands’. That was when Jaskier realised that the longing, need, and want within him wasn’t just that for a friend. No, that was the longing and need for a lover. 

The need and want to love and be loved by Geralt. Maybe it was too good for it to be true? Geralt didn’t love him and that was plainly obvious. 

That realisation hit him so hard as he turned to leave Geralt on that mountain top. The realisation that his love would never be reciprocated and he would just have to live with that.

~ ~ ~

The one time Geralt realised anything was when he heard the bard leave him on the mountain. His heart was aching and he felt weak. Geralt felt betrayed by Yennefer. The love he had so wanted to give her and yet she had thrown it all away.

Geralt realised that maybe his love was not for the right person. That his love needed to be for Jaskier. That all the times he had helped, cared, and protected him wasn’t just because he was his friend. No, he did it because he actually loved and cared for the bard.

When Geralt turned, Jaskier was already gone and golden eyes grew wide. He was losing the one thing he loved. Geralt realised that he lost the one person he actually loved and maybe even loved him back. 

That realisation struck a chord deep within his soul and left its mark.


End file.
